


Karkat ==> React to Broadway Karkat

by collapsingStars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Broadway Karkat, Emotions, M/M, Music, Swearing, blackmail threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collapsingStars/pseuds/collapsingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat was sitting in the computer lab minding his own business when in comes THE inconsiderate douche bag.</p><p>"Hey. There is our shining star!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat ==> React to Broadway Karkat

Karkat sat in his corner of the computer lab. He was just fucking minding his own business when in comes _**THE**_ inconsiderate douche bag. Actually he was kinda re-leaved to see him. No one had been around for a while and Karkat had been half tempted to go and make sure Gamzee hadn't finally finished them all off for good. But he wished that it had been someone other than the douche muffin. Especially when the first words out of his mouth were...

 

“Hey. There is our shining star!”

“What the fuck. I am not some twinkly ball of gas.”

“Nope. Of course not babe. But you are a celebrity. Fuck I didn't know a crab-ass could be so popular!”

“What the fuck are you going on about Strider?”

“Oh nothing. Just that me and the others have figured out what you've been doing in your spare time.”

Spare time? What spare time? Between shooshing Gamzee, entertaining ancestors, listening to Kankri's lectures, running around with Meenah, keeping the humans and trolls in line, and toning down the sloppy make-outs, he maybe got four hours to sleep and twenty minutes to watch a section of a Rom-Com before facing the shit-storm again. It literally stood on it's hind woof-beat legs and begged the question: What free time?

With all this Karkat just gave Dave a blank look.

“Come on bro stop playing dumb.”

“What the fuck are you spewing Strider? I literally have no idea.”

“Really? Haven't you wondered where we've been all day?”

“All day? No. Just now? Yes.” Karkat continued to look at Dave quizzically. Dave looked appalled.

“Fuck, we've all been downstairs in the mutual, no fighting, friend zone, room listening to you!”

“But I have been up here all day or in the dream-bubbles...”

“You really haven't a shit what I am talking about do you?”

“No fucking clue Strider. I told you this already!”

“Are you absolutely sure? Here then listen to this.”

Karkat tried to protest but somehow Dave got his shitty headphones on hid head anyway. He pressed play on his music player and was immediately assaulted with creative cursive and a heavy bass beat that nearly blew his head off. Karkat whipped them off.

“Whoops. I am so fucking sorry. Wrong track. Put them back on.” Dave said without any remorse at all. Karkat shook his head and Dave turned the I Pod to face him and show was in fact not one of his own terribly shitty attempts at rap or troll style slam poetry. In fact the artist said...

“Broadway Karkat? What the actual fuck Strider?”

“This isn't you?”

“Fuck no.”

“Then just listen.”

Karkat put the headphones back on.

 _When I was a young grub, I'd always imagined that I'd grow up, to be somebody great._ Karkat continued to listen. And grow paler. _What the fuck is this?_ Karkat thought. How the hell had someone managed to capture all his thoughts together on being a leader and the failure of his session? What the actual flying... _And I don't care anymore!_ The pale on his face came up with blush of his blotchy red. His mind blanked as truth was recited. _Who?_ Was the only thought that he could come up with as the his god tier title was announced at the end of the song. _KNIGHT OF BLOOD!_

Dave sat and watched Karkat nearly go whiter than Kanaya. And cover himself in red. _Finally a reaction. He knew what I was talking about. Caught him... red-handed._ He kept a cool face however despite his joke. Until Karkat threw his headphones to the ground.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT?”

“Easy, dude! I can't alchemize another pair of these.” Dave picked up the headphones and put them around his neck. “It's supposed to be fucking funny that we caught you red handed singing.”

“I DO NOT FUCKING SING. WHO THE FUCK IS REASPONIBLE FOR THAT SHIT THAT JUST...”

“You seriously didn't write it?”

“HELL NO.”

“Pity it wasn't bad.”

“Not bad.... NOT BAD? THAT JUST FUCKING CAUSED MY BLOOD PUSHER TO EAT ITSELF. WHO THE HELL KNOWS SO FUCKING MUCH ABOUT ME, THAN ME?!?!”

“Calm down. Don't make me get your morail in here.”

“Then what the fuck was that?!”

“Jegus Trolls. Down Vantas. The song is called Knight of Blood by Broadway Karkat.”

“Who the hell?”

“IDK, we thought it was you, because it's so personal, but it must just be some some amazing fan.”

“I might speak with this fan. This is ridiculous. And then take that song down.”

“Why?”

“Because it's really personal.”

“So?”

“How would you like it if you're feelings were advertised in shitty song before the rest of the world?”

“So the Broadway Karkat was right about everything she said?”

Karkat swallowed. He wanted not to have this conversation with Dave but... “Yeah.”

“I wonder how many other songs are accurate?”

“THERE'S MORE THAN ONE?!”

“There's like 50.”

“FUCK!” Karkat's head hit the table and fell swiftly to the ground. Who the fuck gave this fan permission to fucking broadcast his life? Karkat was the only one allowed to that in loud, yelling, complaining tones. It didn't help that the artist sounded like him either. _Dammit!_

“Listen to this one?”

“No.” Karkat muttered from his face on the floor. However Dave had had enough of his shit and pulled Karkat up with the scruff of his sweater. He handed him a pair of earphones. Rather than trust Karkat with his own precious headphones he got a splitter so Dave could use his headphones and Karkat his own earphones. He shoved them thinking that if it was more Karkat music he was going to have more material to complain to the artist about.

There was a slight bell sound at the beginning. Karkat just stared at Dave, who he presumed through his dark shades, was staring back. _God fucking dammit Dave._

Well the song started out well.

Until he started to read between the lines. And then it said it...

Oh _GOG._

 _NO NO NO NO FUCK NO HELL NO_. _DAVE KNEW HE FELT THIS WAY ABOUT HIM SHIIIIIIIIT...!!!!_

Dave just smirked.

Karkat was entirely red. And he couldn't stop listening to the song. Fuck.

_A ZIPPER? WHAT THE HELL?!_

The song ended and Karkat just sat there. He couldn't bring himself to look away from Strider. Who was staring right back. His blood-pusher pounded. His head spun. This Broadway Karkat had hit the head on the nail and driven it right through the wood. Karkat was stunned speechless. Then Dave smirked.

“So I have decided I really like this artist. And would rather they keep writing shit. You won't say anything right? The others haven't heard this one yet. But I could unblock it.”

Was Dave implying he would use his song as blackmail? “Nope. Quiet as a squeak-beast.”

“You are anything but.”

“I swear.” Karkat's voice cracked. The song was repeating itself through his brain. Dave cracked a victory smile.

“Then how much was BK right about you and me?”

Karkat turned to the color of a ripe lobster and high-tailed it out of the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so, please, feel free to leave me constructive criticism!  
> Inspired by Broadway Karkat/ cantabileGato ==> http://tindeck.com/users/cantabileGato


End file.
